


No Answer（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Texting, Tragedy, Voicemail, You all would probably hate me for this, prompt-based, prompt-based', 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“嗨呀，这里是Peter！不幸的是，我现在不在。有可能在忙，十有八九在睡觉。哈哈！不管怎么样，在哔之后留段留言吧，我会尽快给你回电话的。”</p><p>在那个该死的哔声再一次响起后，Wade叹了口气，感觉好像Peter会回来的日子如同细沙从指尖流过。</p><p>“回家吧，Peter……”他对着手机喃喃着。“回家。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Answer（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614826) by [iamanidhwal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/pseuds/iamanidhwal). 



> 点梗！
> 
> "想象一下A超级开心兴奋的打电话给B,但是当B接通的时候那只是语音信箱。A僵住了，手机掉下来，崩溃的哭泣，因为B已经死了很久了，但是他们还继续通话因为语音信箱是唯一能够让他听到B声音的东西。" (来自 tumblr上的otpprompts)
> 
> 很久以前就有这个脑洞了！今天终于完成了！

Wade潦草的写下他的签名，非常激动，在最后一张纸的最后一个空白处。但他签完的时候，他抬起头看着桌子另一侧的女人，她金色的短发和海军蓝的西装都很正经得体。她对他微笑——一个真正发自内心的微笑——然后伸出了手，一个小小的银钥匙在她手上。

“这个地方是你的了，Wilson先生。”

一个微笑渐渐在他的脸上扩大，直到嘴咧到了眼睛和耳根。他几乎是扑过去的，摇着那个女人的手，谢了她一遍又一遍。当她以打电话给老板报告合同签订为由抽出手后，Wade不敢置信的盯着那把钥匙。

他得到了。他得到了可以看到纽约绝妙全景的奢侈公寓楼的顶层豪华公寓套房。落地玻璃窗，现代化风格的家具， 宽敞的室内，不受干扰——一切都在它们应在的位置上。

｛我以为你不是居家好男人的类型？｝他的白色对话框欢快的说；然而，即使是那样居高临下的语气，Wade也注意到了他对这套终于能称为他们的的公寓洋溢出的惊叹。

［真扫兴！一切都应该是完美的！］小黄，更乐于助人的对话框回答。［它的高，是因为Spider-Man！它的潮，是因为Peter！它的——］

｛贵的吓人？｝

“闭嘴，”Wade发出嘘声。他不希望他的心情这么快就被破坏。“哥杀的每一个人，哥流的每一滴血，哥敲诈的每一分钱，都是值得的。”

［完全值得！］

｛是吗？你确定他真的喜欢？｝

这让雇佣兵突然停了下来。当然！他应该通知一下Peter！他的男朋友大部分时间都在外面，这是作为一个复仇者和Spider-Man和作为完美的象征和一系列事情所要做出的牺牲，但是Wade知道他会回来的，而且他尽责的等着他直到他回来的那一天。Wade还是忍不住的伤心，即使他悄悄溜回去做他的脏活，Peter不需要知道这个。不管怎么说，他不在这里。当Peter在这儿的时候他才开始改变。当他在这儿的时候他能更容易的控制自己。

他掏出了手机，在快速拨号键上按了一个数字。一张他和Peter对着照相机做傻气的鬼脸的照片占满了整个屏幕，在底部还有两个单词‘Baby-boy’。他按了免提，坐在和其他家具一样的豪华套房风格的白色沙发上。房间回响着电话的铃声。他耐心的等待着——天知道Peter在履行Spider-Man职责的时候会花多久找一个安全的地方接他的电话。

Peter的声音打破了寂静。

“嗨呀，这里是Peter！”

“Petey！”Wade欢呼起来，微笑着。他真的想他了，仅仅只是听到他的声音就让他的整个身体都因为开心激动起来。“哥想了你好久，baby-boy，过得怎么样？哥希望不怎么样，这样哥就能把咱们两个都带到我们的公寓——”

“不幸的是，我现在不在。有可能在忙，十有八九在睡觉。哈哈！不管怎么样，在哔之后留段留言吧，我会尽快给你回电话的。”

单调的哔声响起，Wade的脸垮了下来。噢。

“……好——好吧。”他清了清喉咙。“喝呀，Petey！呃，哥真的好想你。就像。很多很多。你知道吗？现在是科学术语了，你知道吗？啊哈哈……”他挠了挠后颈，突然不知道该说什么好，然后又振作了起来。“噢！对，对，哥给咱们买了个哥告诉过你的奢侈公寓楼的顶层豪华公寓套房！对，哥买到了！Woohoo！哥，像不像，世界上最好的男朋友？Naaah，那一定是你！不管怎么样，等不及再见你了。哥想你漂亮的小脸蛋了！还有你可爱的小屁股！主要是想你啦，不过，该死的，那屁股！”他自己傻笑起来。“Well，哥要挂了。哥会等你的。我爱你，Pete。快点回来。”

他挂断了电话，然后靠了回去，叹了口气。

｛Well，真可怜。｝

“闭嘴吧，你，”他低声吼着，闭上了眼睛。他真的等不及想再见到Peter了。

他猛地醒了过来，嗓子因向着他过去遇见的现在仍然在他噩梦中纠缠他的人拼命的嘶吼而生疼。

他身上惊出的冷汗让他十分难受，但他坐了起来，试图使自己冷静下来。他的心脏跳的飞快。旁边床头柜上的钟在黑夜里发着光，Wade呻吟起来。

凌晨2:13。

“Pete？”他问，摸索着床的另外半边。  
冰冷的。

Wade可以感觉到他的胃沉了下去。

Peter还是没有回来。他如此渴望和他依偎在一起，无意识的亲吻他，用他布满伤疤的手指在他那异常美丽的，能让任何男人或者女人垂涎欲滴的身体中开辟小径。他真的想要听到他的声音。或者他的眼睛，或者他惺忪的笑容。他想要听到Peter发出连从事色情行业的人都自愧不如的声音，在他尖叫着他的名字高潮前呼吸的微微停滞，就好像那并不应该被憎恨与厌恶，而是该被怜爱与珍视。Peter会在他们的高潮逐渐平息后如何将慵懒的吻落在Wade身体的每一寸，像个小女生一样开心的颤抖着，傻笑着。Peter是如何蜷缩成一个球，将自己更深的埋入雇佣兵的温暖，平静的睡在他的胸膛上，头搁在Wade的心脏为他而跳动的地方，而Wade也能感受到Peter的心脏也是同样的跳动。这是Peter会做的，如果他在这里。

Wade摸出他的的手机，看到他收到了好几条短信。在猛地扑向它的时候差点摔下床，希望，希望它们是Peter发来的。他这几天都没有收到Peter的消息。他开始担心了。

但他看到是谁发过来的时候，他咬紧了牙。不是Peter。 

它们是一些超级英雄和朋友们发过来的，尽管他觉得他不拥有任何朋友，大多数盟友都足够有礼貌的发短信。他快速翻阅着，越来越迷惑。

 

Stark：Fury在担心你一直兴致缺缺。我的意思是，他真的不用担心，但是你还在这个城市里而且你甚至都没有出现在最近的卷饼站。Deadpool，如果你需要和别人聊一聊喝喝酒，我很乐意帮忙。我知道我以前告诉过你在我的大厦附近的任何地方你都不受欢迎，但是这次例外。我会告诉JARVIS放你进来的，如果你愿意接受这个提议。

 

Cap！：嘿Wade很抱歉我打字不是很好的是我已经很久都没有看到你了如果你想聊聊就来大厦吧

 

Black Widow：我不会像其他人那样进入伤感的情绪的，但是如果你想要聊聊，我会在这里听着的。

 

Logan：别以为我们是朋友。但是你感觉怎么样，伙计？

 

（未知号码）：你的未来很惨淡。我不能亲自告诉你。恐怕我会游走于一些危险的地带。我会一直在这，特别是在你又扰乱了时间线的时候。这次我用了一个一次性手机。Cable

 

 

他感觉一场剧痛在他的太阳穴下酝酿。称之为迷惑已经是保守说法了。

Wade发了条短信，问他们为什么这么关心“让人惊奇的我！啊哈，这是Spidey的一小部分！”，但是他加上了他很好和他们不应该高兴他甚都没有在公园里吓小朋友，没有揍人了吗？他咕哝着躺回了枕头上，叹了口气。他们都没回短信。

他盯着他手机的墙纸。这是Peter的一张很蠢的照片，穿着他Spider-Man的制服但是没戴面具。尽管照片上他的嘴唇上有一道口子，颧骨上有一处淤青，Wade还是选了这张，因为Peter这个时候在笑着祝贺他他们组队做的任务完成的很好。正是这一天Wade发现他深深的爱上了他，之后他就立刻在那时那处一把抱起了他吻住了。当然，他很惊讶他这么做了，但是更让他惊讶的是Peter很快就回应了这个吻。

几个星期之后，当Peter发现Wade把这张照片设为了手机墙纸时，他强烈要求他换掉，因为害怕如果Wade在公共场所用手机，任何人都有可能看到这个手机，扩散他的秘密身份。

“换掉！”Peter尖叫，义愤的将手叉在腰上来看起来更有威胁性一点。糟糕的是这是他刚被按在卧室墙上做过了些情色的爱之后，Peter的皮肤还红着流着汗，而且他的身体还罩在Wade的一件衬衣里。雇佣兵知道Peter在衬衫下面一丝不挂。

“否则怎么样？你要怎么办？”Wade调笑着，举着手机在头顶晃。Peter比他大概矮了十英寸，这可是个极大的优势。

Peter咬住嘴唇的样子让Wade的脑袋里想了点什么不好的东西。“两——两个星期别想做爱，”他最终脱口而出。

Wade将他空闲的那只手放在他的心脏上，露出了一个不敢相信和彻底背叛了的表情。“Spidey，你竟然！？但是……”他得意的笑着，朝他走了过去，然后将手臂环在了他的腰上。“没有哥你能坚持那么久吗？”

Peter脸色通红的贴着他扭动，但是这只让Wade将小一些的男孩更紧的按在他的身上。“我—我—我想我能做到，”他小声说，看向了别处。他一直都是这样糟糕的说谎者。  
Wade将Peter扛到了肩上，带着他回到了卧室。“那么哥会确保你没了哥三天都不行，”他说，而Peter，该死的那个男孩，只是赞赏的哼哼，他们两个都喜欢他们在前往的方向。

Wade为这些回忆叹了口气，想要再给他打个电话。也许今晚他会接，只是也许……

“嗨呀，这里是Peter！不幸的是，我现在不在。有可能在忙，十有八九在睡觉。哈哈！不管怎么样，在哔之后留段留言吧，我会尽快给你回电话的。”

该死的哔声又响了起来，Wade叹了口气，感觉好像Peter会回来的日子如同细沙从指尖流过。

“回家吧，Peter……”他对着手机喃喃着。“回家。”

短信不断的发过来，甚至当他只是呆在他买的地方。当然，他在那儿有吃的，并且他从没不做一碟额外的煎饼或者摆额外的三个玉米粉卷以防Peter到家的时候饿坏了，但是日子一天天过去仍然没有Peter的迹象，还有他手机因为除了他的baby-boy以外的其他人发来短信而不断的震动，这快把他逼疯了。

 

Logan：你拒绝见我，这不像你。

 

［老兄，真是个混蛋！］

｛他可能和Tony一起呆太久了；现在他的脑袋又大又多毛。｝

“好像他不对此骄傲似的，”Wade自言自语，打下了回复。

 

‘别管哥的头发，兄弟。’

Logan：你一根头发都没有；我有很多。不管这个，这不是重点。在复仇者大厦见面。现在，Wilson。

‘Wilson，wilnoco。’

Logan：别闹了，这是很重要的事。

‘哥没闹！看，哥在哥的家里等着Spidey回家！’

Logan：这就是我们要谈的，兄弟。

 

Wade顿时感到心中一片冰冷。他感到突如其来的难受。他是什么意思？Peter还好吗？

 

Logan：听着。Wade。来大厦。

 

他闭上了眼睛，开始按揉他的前额，试着做出决定。

｛咱们没别的能做的了。｝

“我们能等Peter！”

［我们能留个纸条免得在咱们不在的时候Peter回来了？］

｛不错。｝

“他需要哥！”Wade争论，看向了钟。现在五点。他发出一声叹息然后举起了手机。“如果他还是不接，我就去大厦。脑袋们，他会接的。”

｛我同意。｝

［我同意。］

“操你们的，伙计们，”他咒骂着，又一次打了那个号码。在电话铃响响时候他们那张太过熟悉的照片出现了，还有那几个太过熟悉的单词‘baby-boy’。Wade数着铃声——十次之后，会是语音信箱。三。五。八。九……

“嗨呀，这里是Peter！不幸的是，我现在不在。有可能在忙，十有八九在睡觉。哈哈！不管怎么样，在哔之后留段留言吧，我会尽快给你回电话的。”

［获胜！奖品是什么？］

｛什么都没有，傻逼。我们甚至没有有意义的实体。｝

在脑袋里的两个声音扯皮的时候，Wade严肃的回到了他们的卧室，穿上他的制服。他已经几个月没有穿过了。他看着一旁Peter干干净净的那层抽屉，没有接触过的抽屉和他准备他们的第一天一样一尘不染。突然，他的眼睛一热，眼泪几乎要落下。

“我很快就回来，baby-boy，”他喃喃着，戴上了他的面具。他草草在一张粉色的便利笺上写下了一张纸条，说他在复仇者大厦，很快就回来，放在了桌子上，然后走进了夜幕。

“哥不知道哥在这儿这么受欢迎，”Wade在他们所在的圆形会议厅中说。 

Captain America（一整只babe！）在哪儿，穿着便服，双臂交叉，看起来很担忧。Tony Stark靠在吧台上盯着那些酒，试图像个专业人员一样把自己藏起来，因为他邀请喝酒的每个人都婉拒了（“随你们的便，”他咕哝着，接着从他的口袋里拿出了一个小酒杯）。Black Widow靠着一根柱子，眼睛低垂。Logan，这个混球，坐在咖啡桌的对面面对着他。

在Wade大声说话的时候他们都看起来很紧张，他说。“怎么了？是Wolvy给哥发的恶作剧短信还是什么？”

“不，我没那么做，”Logan厉声说，然后疲惫的揉了揉脸。他看上去苍老了很多，而当他知道这个男人为了军队服务打过每一场主要战役之后，就没有什么能和他今晚看起来的精疲力尽相比了。“我们要谈谈。听我讲。”  
“哥已经在这里坐了五分十六秒了，快讲吧，”Wade低吼着。说真的，他们把他从亲爱的家中叫过来只为了把他摊这儿？无礼！

“这不是我能坐视不管*的事！”Logan咆哮着，看起来因为Wade为他刚刚说了‘裙子’而突然爆发出一阵傻笑而更加生气了。“听着。这是关于Spider-Man的事。”（*skirt over）

这让他闭上了嘴。

“我的baby-boy还好吗？！”Wade质问，他的胸口起伏，只能勉强的呼吸。他用余光看到Tony的脑袋抖了一下，然后J.A.R.V.I.S.的声音回响起来。

“Master Wilson，请冷静。”

“你懂得，哥要公开责备你的AI因为Spidey是唯一一个能在他想的时候叫我主人的人，但是哥太全神贯注了，”他厉声说。就算看到Cap在用一阵可笑的咳嗽掩饰他那明显的尴尬之前脸上呈现出一片有意思的潮红，他甚至都不能挤出一个得意的笑。甚至Black Widow都因为他的‘演技’摇了摇头。

Logan直接进入了正题：“听着，伙计，Spidey——”

“回家了？！？！”Wade尖叫，情不自禁。“噢，哥知道！哥的baby-boy抵抗住哥的诱惑这么久的！”

“——不会回来了。”

他不认为他会泄气，但是他就这么做了。当他的肩膀下塌到极致的时候，某种东西好像变的越来越低了——他的胃，直到他感到出现了一个大开着口的深坑，所有荒谬等级的担忧几乎见他吞噬，开始下沉，随即将自己舒展开，它丑陋的脑袋抬高，抬高直到它将胆汁推进他的喉咙里。Wade试图咽下去，将他压下。即使他的声音都感觉到麻木。他深呼吸了几下。“你-你什么意思，他不会回来了……？”

Logan摇了摇头，从皮夹克的口袋里拿出了一张皱巴巴的报纸。Wade夺过了报纸，看向能够立刻吸引读者注意到标题，还有日期——十个月前——来确认。

“纽约为Spider-Man的死哀悼”

“这是什么鬼东西？”他低声喃喃着，扫过上面的照片。前面的是一张号角日报用过的Spider-Man的照片；它仍有Peter Parker必要的版权。文章确实是主要内容，因为它占了头版的大部分版面。并且在第五页还有后续。上面有一张市长的照片，看起来很阴郁的演讲，复仇者们都穿着正装，头低垂着，在前排他们围着被情绪压倒了点May婶，被摄像师捕捉到脸埋在手帕里，因为悲伤而弯着腰。“Logan，立马给我解释这件事。”

“是一次任务，”Black Widow思忖着，走向他们的桌子，在Logan旁边坐了下来，Logan往旁边挪了挪给她地方让她能直面Wade。“是一次对抗Hydra的任务。我们叫了你和Spider-Man一起行动。这是一个意外。”

“意外？”他压低嗓音厉声说，站了起来，手伸向胯部的枪套。Logan向着他威胁的咆哮，Cap看起来随时准备行动，向着靠在Tony吧台旁边墙上的盾缓缓移动。

“那是，”Black Widow面无表情，丝毫没有被影响。“整个建筑倒向了我们，很快。你忙着解决试图攻击我们的武装暴徒，其他的人都在试着找到一个安全出口。Spider-Man是他们中的一员。他将散落的残骸网在墙上以防伤到别人。”她摇了摇头，头一次展现出了她的忧伤。她低下头看着她的双手，牢牢的按在大腿上。“一阵轰隆声之后，一切都开始往下掉。我们不得不走。所有人都出去了，除了你和他，而Spider-Man是最远的。他一定是蛛网液体用完了，他在跑……有一截柱子掉向了出口，向着你……”

“他把你推出去了，”Tony喃喃自语，看着酒杯的底部。“刚好在出口封上之前，而他……他……”

Wade感觉像是一切都不对了。“这不可能……”他最终说，迷茫无措。这不可能。Peter知道他死不了，为什么他会救他的命？！“这不可能，这不可能……！”

Logan摇了摇头。“Wade——”

“这不是真的！”他嘶吼着。他听到自己的声音从墙上弹了回来——声音里有一丝疯狂。“Spi……他还活着，他不可能——他一定是被埋在哪里了！”

这次轮到Cap说话了“你意识到发生了什么之后，你试图挖回去。你嘶吼着，哭着。我们都在帮你。我们确实找到了他，但是……他……”

“但是什么。”他盯着Cap，那个他从小崇拜到长大成人的人；只有Spider-Man可以和他相提并论。

金发的男人只是看着他，蓝色的眼睛里充满了歉意。“我们太晚了。当我们看到他的时候，他被柱子压住了。我们无能为力……”

“如果这是事实，那么我为什么不记得了？！”他摇了摇头。他仍然相信不了。他的眼睛湿润了。他不可能……！

“我们给教授打过电话；他说这是因为精神创伤，”Tony回答，他的声音回到了原来的语调。  
“除此之外，”Logan补充。“你的记忆也不那么可靠。”

Wade苦笑着。“哦是吗？”

“伙计，在70年代你曾经以为你和Spider-Man是朋友。”

“那——那个时候可能有另外一个Spider-Man……”

“那个时候Peter甚至都还没出生，你知道只有一个——”

“他没有死！”Wade受够了。他站起了身，打算离开。“你怎么样都不会让我相信的！他的手机还在工作，因为如果没有，那么我就不会收到他的语音信箱，因为他的手机还有电！”

“呃……这是我要出面的地方了，”Tony叹了口气。“J.A.R.V.I.S.？”

“稍等，sir。”

他们等了几秒钟，然后Tony的吧台旁边开了个小口子，他拿出了里面的东西。那是一部小小的手机，看起来很现代，一次性的。Stark打开了它，用沉重的声音解释。

“因为Peter的手机和他一起被砸碎了，我用不了原来的那个……打算我那时知道了他的名字，所以让J.A.R.V.I.S找出他的手机号很容易……我所做的是保持这个东西充满电，让这个东西成为Peter的新手机（他的号码是给他专门注册的），我每个月给它付费……”

Wade感到失去了所有斗志。他沉默的站在哪里足足半分钟，然后瘫倒在了椅子上。“为什么？”

Tony看起来真的很愧疚。“我们觉得这是很好的治疗……”

“治疗？！”他又一次站了起来愤怒牢牢的控制住了他，给他施加压力，他觉得他的脑袋快爆炸了。“你觉得这是一种什么好玩的游戏？什么，你有听过我在语音信箱里给Peter的留言吗？你真他妈变态！”

“Wade，别这样，我——”

Wade没有在哪里闲站很久。他将那种报纸紧紧的抓在手里，从他偷偷溜进来的那个窗口一跃而出，甚至丝毫不在乎那是42楼。人行道迅速向他靠近。但他掉到人行道上的时候，甚至路面都裂了开来，但是他的自愈因子开始工作了，他一开始是小跑，随后变成了全速奔跑，朝向纽约最大的公墓。

他已经听说了Spider-Man埋在市中心附近，还有一座等身大的他穿着制服的大理石雕像，但是没戴面具，矗立在他的墓碑边纪念他。他立马就发现了。他的坟墓——不！——在十个月后仍然盖满了着新鲜的花朵。Wade小心翼翼的靠近，坚定自己接受这个不可避免的事实。

墓碑上写着他的名字。Peter的名字。在底下写着他的化名Spider-Man。在最下面是：“你会永远留在我们的心里。”

Wade最后无力的跪了下来，压抑着发出哽咽，一声接一声，一声连一声，直到他的整个身体都开始颤抖，完全的哭号起来。他他哀悼着。他哭着。他再也看不到这双棕色的眼眸和那灿烂的笑。他再也不会听到他说“我爱你”的同时他叫他的名字了。他再也不能站在Peter Parker，Spider-Man，他爱的那个人的面前了，再也不能。

他不知道他哭了多久，他一遍又一遍的重复Peter的名字，妄图让他起死回生了多久，他诅咒那些带走Peter而不是他的所有人多久，但是他不在乎。他在他的墓碑边盘着腿坐着，又一次拨通了Peter的电话。他知道电话会直接通向语音信箱，但他仍然在铃声中断的时候感到带刺的反手一击，Peter的声音又一次响了起来，Wade在听到他亲爱的baby-boy的时候感到又涌出了一波泪水。

“嗨呀，这里是Peter！不幸的是，我现在不在。有可能在忙，十有八九在睡觉。哈哈！不管怎么样，在哔之后留段留言吧，我会尽快给你回电话的。”

“骗子，”Wade在提示音后哽咽的说出，不管大厦里的那群人有没有在听他的留言。“你不会回来了，对不对，Peter？”

回答他的是不祥的沉默。

Wade感到他的心脏，早在大厦里Logan对他说那翻话时便开裂破碎了的心脏，在胸中彻底的粉碎了。他挫败的闭上了眼，他的声音不比耳语要大。

“……那我就当作你默认了。”


End file.
